


She's someone different.

by Nyxieee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Corruption, Drug Dealing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Spanking, Teasing, how do you do this again ?, im sorry :v, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxieee/pseuds/Nyxieee
Summary: Past till present you followed under Gabriel ,now known as Reaper .Your team is posted in the outskirts of Durado, on an isolated lodging house near the shoreline.The objective is to assassinate a certain island's mayor , whose involved in drug smuggling and  money laundering .





	1. Cruising

**Author's Note:**

> Gatita - Pussycat  
> Carino - Sweetie ,love

 

“So you're telling me you got a childhood friend that could take us to white husk island by means of delivering some petty medical donations ?”

 

“Mhmm.” You hummed in a sing-song manner as you stood by the mirror ,wearing only Gabriel's shirt that was practically big for your body and some plain black waist panty. You straightened and fixed your black body wave hair to rest on your right shoulder.

 

“And why would I do that, gatita?” He shot you a look through his muscular shoulders as he sat on the other side of the bed.

 

Both of you had just woken up from your midnight sex work.

 

You could see his back's reflection by the mirror ,your nails that dug over his back was visible even from your position and that was something you were proud of for some kinky reasons. “ Because no one on that poverty-stricken island would obviously be happy to welcome a suspicious looking-terror organization boat .”

 

He chuckled as he brought himself up ,putting on a pair of ebony pants . You continued as your whole attention was brought to a lightly red bite mark your neck. God, this man had given you (again) the craziest sex in your life. “and not to mention,having it brought a brainwashed blue-skinned sniper , a blackmailing latina hacker and a supposed to be dead writhing lati—ohww!” .

 

A hard smack came down to your ass cheeks as Gabriel towered behind you . Your back on his chest as he chuckled once more.

 

“ Watch your mouth , gatita.” He pulls you closer, both his calloused hands trailing on your waist . His low timbre voice and hot breathing tickled on your neck . Your sex was so sore from last night but your couldn't help rubbing your ass against his thick cock.

 

“ G-Gabe.” You whimpered ,your cheeks were burning up again in embarrassment as you saw yourself in front of the mirror being tangled around his strong arm. You looked like a heating mess again.

 

“ You're a needy one.” He brought his lips down to your bitten neck . A soft mewl escapes your lips from his light sucking. He watches you ,his red eyes staring straight into your reflection . It amused him so much to have you in this position. How you looked vulnerable in his arms. He was starving , starving for you. Your soul.

 

You half-lidded eyes were fixated on the mirror,on Gabriel. His face is starting to appear little cracks ,wisps of dark smoke slipping out. _Oh no, oh shit._ “W-Wait Gabe..” You squirmed gently from his hold. 

 

He growls at your attempt before he starts to place soft nips on your neck and shoulder. “Just a lick, baby.”

 

Your skin under his lips glinted into a yellowish color , a sign that he's no doubt about to feed on you. It took every ounce of your energy to bite your bottom lip , muffling your outburst of moans. It hurts . It's painful but you'd do anything to keep this man alive. You love him so much that you're happy to give a part of you to him . Your fingers brushed through his brown soft curls as his powerful teeth sunk into your shoulder “Ga..briel. A-ahh..”

 

A smirk painted his lips , his hold on your waist tightening. “mmn..” He finished off with a satisfied lick on your shoulder ,earning a tight shiver from you.

“You taste so fucking delicious, carino.”

 

You wanted to say something witty back at him but your almost limp body forbid you to do so. You both stood there for a moment relishing at how warm he has gotten from feeding of you . Your eyes stayed shut when he cradled you in his arms , his stubble grazing your the tops of your head. You'd wished you both stayed like this. Just a few more minu--

 

_beep beep beep._

 

The alarm goes off ,alerting you to for the 5am departure of your childhood friend's coastal ship.

 

_Fuck . You completely forgot about that._

 

 

You jumped off of Gabriel's hold , slamming the alarm off and grabbing it with both your hands . “ IT'S 5AM ?!”

 

“ yep.” The man behind you calmly answered ,his smirk creeping up again. “ double time, carino.” He laughs as you gave him a narrow glare before he disappears into the shower room.

 

You paced back and forth in Gabriel's room ,before you stopped midway ,eyes twitching at how splayed the bed sheets and pillows are from your sex work.

 

“Jesus Christ , Gabriel Reyes...”

 

 

 

Having to save time , Gabriel has briefed Widowmaker and Sombra about your diversion plan as you showered and pack whatever you need for the trip. What they didn't expect was what you were about to wearing.

 

You picked up your speed as you went down from the stairs and the look on everyone's face was priceless.

 

“I thought this was an assassination mission. Not a summer vacation.” Widow blurted out in her thick french accent , her golden eyes narrowed on you.

 

“ It is. It's just a mission without me.” You grinned ,hands on hips. You wore a black spaghetti tank top and a high waist black short , a white shawl wrapped around your neck , a white fedora hat and a pair of light brown colored flat gladiator sandals.

 

“ OH WHAAAT , THAT'S JUST UNFAIR, GABE. ” Sombra protested as he flailed her hands up .

 

Gabriel sighed , hands crossed over his muscular chest. He wore only some casual dull basil jacket and a grey colored cargo pants and his usual boots now without the special armory though. “ If we want to blow off that dumb ass' brains off “casually” , we gotta go low on this.

 

Your phone rang , alarming to a time 5:30 am. A message had appeared too ,from your friend.

 

_[ “ Blaire Bradford : We'll be at the Durado's port at exactly 6 , be there and bring your friends ;) ]_

 

_[ You : Aight. ]_

 

The transportation to the said port was smooth and your team had arrived 10 minutes earlier.

 

“ Y/N ! Y/N ! ~” A girl called out , dressed in the same manner as you . She almost has same hair as of you but brownish and a bit more curly . She tackle-hugs you and you almost fell. “Holy! Calm your tits down. Sheesh. For a girl with a 5'0 for a height your strong.” You kidded ,knuckling the top of her head.

 

“Hey , I've grown ! For the past years y'know.” She pouted as you both straightened up.

 

Blaire was kinda like your other half . She have known since your were in kinder . Even when everyone thinks you are someone else now ,being a mercenary and all . She knows deep down you still kept around your inner childhood.

 

“I don't know.. It's kinda hard to tell..” Your smirked , fingers nudged your chin you watched your friend bursted at your sarcasm. She punches your elbows weakly a few times before you stopped her with a hug. “Yeah ,yeah I missed you too, Blaire.” You grinned as you picked her up and swung her around before you placed her back on the ground.

 

She sighs happily at the thought of you still being alive as a mercenary. “ 30 years ago, I thought we'd go to college together , find our majors and live in the same dorm but here you are an infamous terrorist that goes by the name of Xyn.” You stared back at your childhood friend to find a hint of disappointement but she cupped your face only to show you a warm smile. It was a hint that it didn't matter to her. You were alive and that's what matters to her now.

 

Your parents were long dead , 6 feet under ground during the Omnic crisis . You shut yourself up ,away from your relatives and the only line of communication you had was your friend infront of you but you were separated not long after the crisis had gotten worse. You wanted to be found dead in ruins and rubbles when the omnics attacked your home once again but the military had other plans for you. They trained you to survive longer , mold you into an assaulter and a sniper ,to serve and battle the omnic crisis. Half a year passed , you excelled well in your military missions earning the favor of Overwatch. Before you knew it , they were your new family.

 

Then some asshole just had to blew up the Swiss Headquarters, have Overwatch disbanded and you broken and alone . Again.

 

You became a mercenary after that , a jack-of-all-trades until Talon found you. Until the man they presumed dead found you, putting bullets unto the brains of underground human traffickers.

 

You scoffed as the memories came flooding back and forth. “ and your parents? What do they know about me now.”

 

“working back to the military. “ She shrugged off .

 

“ Good ,Keep it that way.”

 

Your group overheard a whistle signaling that it was time to go.

 

“Alright , We'll be taking the yacht that contains most of the medical and food supplies. Ill be with you until you and your..” She takes a peek over your shoulder before she turns back to face you , a wide grin present on her lips.

 

“Who's the guy?”

 

“ You wont even ask about the two women ?”

 

“He your boyfriend?” Her grin was getting wider.

 

“ can we get in the yacht now .” You hid your burning face with your hand .

 

“Yeah,I saw the bite mark.”

 

“Oh for fucks saaake.” You stomped your way to the yacht ,ignoring Blaire's hearty laugh.

 

 


	2. Dispersing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casa - House (in spanish)
> 
> " --- " Time skips

With all of yous settled in on a couch , in the cruiser yacht's lounging room with some coffee, Blaire starts to give off some information about the townspeople's situation ,in regards to their beloved mayor.

 

“ The island's progress is slow .” She logs in a code on the holographic map showing a detailed blueprint of the island. “ their food supplies have degraded exponentially and they lack most of the equipment used to hunt for food.”

 

“Because of their mayor's greed.” You continued. You stood up near the lounge's window, leaning against it , arms crossed, eyes fixated by the passing strong waves and tides

 

“ Why can't they just report this asshole.” Sombra's face twisted into a scowl, back slouched against the couch beside Widowmaker as she maximizes a single holopad showing the mayor's face.

 

Blaire shook her head . “ They'd be punished .”

 

“ Have they not done anything to kick him out of his position?” Widowmaker inquired as she poured in a cup of coffee.

 

“ The people are too terrified to fight back .Their mayor is a man of power and cruelty. ”

 

“hmp.” Gabriel sniggers at your friend's assertion as he blows off the gunpowder particles surrounding the edge of his shotguns. “All the more reason we'll put a bullet through his head.”

 

“ Damn , Y/N , where'd you pick this guy off ?” . Blaire giggles before her lips comes in contact with her cup of coffee.

 

“ Trust me ,you wouldn't wanna know.” You rolled your eyes before you latched away from the window to approach the holographic table . “let's proceed to the main location's diagram.”

 

Blaire nodded as she clicked in a few keys to expound the island's map. “The donations will take part in their public gymnasium.” She adjusts the holographic building closer .

 

 

“ and our objective's location is nestled beside it. ” You pressed the holographic building beside it to emphasize it's structure. The mayor's home was grand and exquisite , it was built much more better than the rest of the townspeople's home that were only composed of wood and dried banana leaves. You could even count off the houses that were built in cements and metal roofs.

 

“You say that asshole's casa is located near the gymnasium. “ Sombra hovers her purple nails above where the gym was located. “A place where it's gonna be packed with a lot of civilians.”

 

 

“ That's not our problem.” Gabriel blatantly responded as he holstered back his cleaned guns to his sides.

 

You clicked your tongue at his response, hands rested on your hips. “Really now,Reyes. ”

 

“ Alright , Alright ! ” Blaire stands up in between you and Gabriel stopping the tension that was building up between both of you. “ Before you guys get on with those divorce papers .” She says sarcastically. “You say you're in for an assassination,right?”

 

“ A quick one, If I do say so myself. ” Widowmaker glances at her duffel bag ,where her gun was properly disassembled.

 

 

“If you're going to do it fast , I suggest you station your sniper some meters from his appointment room , there an open bay and bow window by the side of it that gives you a clear visual of his seat.  That's where he's actually at from what the locals have observed. ” Blaire rotates the three-dimensional building to where the window was located.

 

“ We'll take the path-way through the palm trees surrounding his backyard , most of the guards are posted in the front lawn .” Sombra points out at a jagged pathway hidden beneath the line of the palm trees. “ once he's sniped , we'll get in ,take the information we need through his servers and computers then get out .”

 

A short beeping signal from the boat's captain caught all of your attention.

“We'll be arriving shortly at white husk island. Ms.Bradford. ”

 

“Alright , Please inform the second batch about our arrival.”

 

 

By the time of 11am ,your team had arrived at white husk island. You stepped out first from the boat accompanied by your friend to survey the area ,leaving behind the other talon troops whom were busy prepping up.

 

“Oh God.” You and your friend mumbled in unison as you came face to face with an overwhelming but welcoming crowd of people.

 

“ How's the look up there ,carino ?” Gabriel asks through your mini ear comm.

 

“Not good.” You bit your lip.

 

Gabriel's annoyed growl was evident even behind his mas as he peeks out from the window's blind , taking in a little view from the enormous crowd.

 

“ Don't worry, I'll sort this thing out , give me an hour and wait for my signal .” You assured him before you turned off your comm , giving your attention to your friend . She seems to understand your worry and nods.

 

“Alright people, food and medical supply shall be given in your public gymnasium. Free medical check-ups shall be given near your town's hall , no registration needed ,it's a first come first serve so head on there !” Boy ,was she good at her act. Between both of you she was a hearty and gentle e woman. You on the other hated life and the cruelty of it ,having to lose your parents. But never did your opposites hindered your bond to be together after all these years. Her lineage is socially active when it comes to helping out the less fortunate , their donations would reach islands after islands , places where the government had failed to reach out.

 

\---

 

It was already an hour as the both of you with the arriving second batch had successfully dispersed and gathered the people to the event's location. You took the last minute to survey around gymnasium to make sure no one strays away from the crowd . You then proceeded to the mayor's backyard making sure your team could infiltrate smoothly.

 

You made your way to the back ,crouching beneath some piles of dead coconut trunks and leaves. You found a lone guard surveying the back portion , luckily he carried no weapon of any sorts ,no gun too.

 

“Alright , let's make this quick.” You slowly got up, your pace is slow as you tried not to alert the man.

 

You readied an amnesia inducing flash device with a swipe of its screen before you approached the man just an inch away. “ Hi .” You greeted cheekily with a wave , it was only a matter of second as the man turns his back only to meet the stinging flash of your device.

 

The man groans in pain as he covers his blurred eyes . You finished him off with a sharp side kicking blow to the head.

 

The body flops down to the ground. You looked around to find a place to keep his fainted body hidden before you turn you ear comm back on. “ Reaper . Gabe .” You spoke through the device as you dragged the body to rest on a beneath a palm tree. “ Reaper come in .” The device threw off a dull static noise that made you worry. “fuck, I told you to stay in the boat !”

 

“ Carino, I'm here,calm down , signal's fucked up. Sombra can't even put up a steady radar on the location.”

 

“ You scared me.” You breathe a sigh of relief .

 

“ is it clear over there ?”

“Yeah , just took down one guard.”

 

“ You want a medal for that.?” You could hear his stupid sniggering over the lines.

 

“Fuck you.” You spitted.

 

“ Ooh. You're too feisty chica.” His dark chuckle echoes through the comm and you've never felt so hot under you abdomen.Can't even wait to get on bed , have you bend over my cock ,let's see how feisty you'll get all night ? .”

 

“ Gabe!” You whined in annoyance.

 

Picking up your heating embarrassment , he laughs before he nods to the other two , gesturing it was a cue to go in.

 

“ I'm heading back to the donations ,I might bring in some unwanted crowd if I stay longer.” You waited for the other three to arrive . As soon as they did , you gave them one last reminder before you walked off to the said event. “ Try not to make things dirty.”

 

We don't wanna repeat what happened over Volskaya industries.”

 

 


	3. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabron - (spanish) offensive slang word /male goat

Time to time , you logged in to your comm, checking on the teams progress as you manage to help out your friend do the donations and check ups. You kept your comm on , Widowmaker had all set up , Sombra and Reaper are ready to break in.

 

“ How are we doing ?”

 

“Doing great !” Blaire assures you with two thumbs up. “We might finish up earlier though. How's your other team ? . ”

 

“Checking on them.” Through your comm, you could hear frequent muffling screams and necks breaking . Reaper was being true to your words as of Sombra too ,if her little dark giggles would say something about it.

 

“I am in position”. Widowmaker had hung herself upside down with the use of her grappling hook by a secluded palm tree , her gun in hand ,eyes glued on the scope. “ So far , no sight of our target.”

 

You clicked your tongue , your gaze averted to the dead silent mansion. “ Where the fuck is that little pig ?”

 

“Oh , Ms.Y/N .”

 

A lady maybe on the age of early 20s approached the both of you and Blaire , carrying a heavy carton containing some children's medicine.

 

“Oh, Hey Claire. Lemme grab those for ya. ” You picked up the box from her tired hands.

 

“ Auntie Ingred told me to give this to you, they said they needed extra help on the medical station.”

 

“Alright. ”

 

The three of you brought on a long silly conversations about their bunnies escaping their cages, planting Venus Flytraps because who wants damn flies in their house but mostly you talked about your past , how the three of you had survived through the Omnic Crisis and how you ended up to Overwatch then Blackwatch , excluding the case of you now being in a terrorist organization that's about to kill a lone island's mayor.

 

“ You've really grown ,Claire.”

 

“Much taller than this girl over here, Am I right ?” She nudges your friend by the elbow,smirking.

 

“ Shut up,Claire. ” Blaire hissed.

 

“ Well, at least your sister won't look like the adult one here.” You giggled .

 

“EXACTLY , Y/N . HAH , score one for the big sis ~” Blaire grins as she knuckled her little sibling's shoulder.

 

“ You call yourself big, you're not even close to my height.” You laughed as her hard earned grin disappears to a growl by the minute she heard your compliment.

 

It took a minute for you and her little sibling to stop laughing ,eyes blurry from the tears. You all settled down smiles and grin still evident in your faces as you strolled your way to the medical station handing down the carton of medicine's the distributors.

 

“ Hello ,Aunt Ingred.” You smiled , waving a hand to the middle aged woman.

 

“Oh ! Hello there , Y/N . Look at you, you've grown. The military really did shaped you up, plus having to be in Overwatch . Wow !”

 

Your smile quivered ,the words stung. You did everything to hide a gulp. Military was hell but when you stepped into Overwatch , you felt like a whole different person . You were happy that they took you in. You were happy to have fought by Ana Amari's side – Overwatch's most skillful sniper then to Blackwatch , having to take as Gabriel Reyes' Co-Commanding officer. You were happy to be his partner and lover through all the tough times , through all the UN bullshits. You stood by his side. Better or for worst. The destruction tore you apart , it tore your relationship apart . It corrupted you , you killed for vengeance and anger for having to take you away from Reyes' hold.

 

“ T-thanks. Do you want me to help you sort the medicines out ?” That topic was too sensitive to even begin with.

 

“ Nah, I got it covered, Y/N.” Claire shoos you away ,cheering you up with a youthful grin.

 

“Aight , I'll have Y/N help me out on the feeding station.” Blaire pats you behind ,her hand pointing in the direction of the said station.

 

“ Really their mayor isn't a responsible man. He doesn't even take a minute to welcome us personally instead he sprints into a vacation, cruising on aboard a boat wherever he wants ,just so he could hide away how much of a greedy man he is , Shame on him . ” The middle-aged woman sighed as she grumbled to herself .

 

That paused you from where you stood. “He's away ?”

 

“ Yeah, at dawn actually.” He didn't even give the organizer his memo. Claire shrugs off as she starts to label and organize the medicines. “ He's a pain in the ass.”

 

“Claire ! Language !” Her Aunt scolds.

 

“ What? .. isn't that what the townspeople had been writing on the complaint forms.”

 

Blair gave you a look of worry . Your face twisted in a mild anger.

 

_Fuck_

 

“ Widow, Sombra , Reaper. Are you there. The pig has escaped . Said he went off the island at dawn.”

 

“ Yeah , if the empty mansion had something to say for it.” Reaper growls, annoyed as he dropped off the last fainted body on the ground.

 

Widow's scope retract back from her head as she maneuvered off from the tree . “ What do you we do now.”

 

“ Check his appointment room , hack his files get anything that could help us track that cabrón down.

 

Check. Everything” You spoke through gritted teeth.

 

“On it.”

====

 

“We've got something, Senorita.” Sombra spoke through the comm , multiple holopads scattered across the mayor's table. She decodes a number of encrypted files , several contacts of powerful people and system activities , dragging them all into one single holopad. “He's taking a flight to Numbani , departure was at 4am arrival will 2 days after ,same time.”

 

“Now ,why Numbani ?”

 

Reaper did his time surveying through the man's cabinet files ,taking out folder after folder until he came after something significant. “ I think this might answer you , Carino.” Reaper added through the comm . He sends in an image through your phone.

 

As Blaire guided you towards the feeding station , you swiped up your phone ,viewing up a familiar blueprint.

 

“Oh. quite the cheeky one, Mr. Mayor.” Your lips drew up to venomous smile.

 

“ He's after the gauntlet ,too.”

 

“Makes sense why Talon want's his ass.” Sombra then weaves the decoded files together ,reducing it to a tiny purple holographic cube. “ Someone's starting a blackmarket or should I say a blackauction for the gauntlet.”

 

“He'll be using the drugs he sold and the people's money to bid for the gauntlet. ” You glanced over your phone's watch . _2pm._ When Blaire hands you in a box of full of juice packs,you almost stumbled ,losing your conversation with the other three. “ I-I think I need to.”

 

“Here.” She winks at you and you frowned slightly,perplexed. “Once you're done with those, I'm sending you back to Durado's port.”

 

Your eyes widened and your jaw slung from her immediate statement.

 

“Told my Mom and Dad that you had some “military” things to attend to,that.. you need to leave early. ” Her smile was a bit faded knowing you had to leave her this soon. You pummeled through your mind when would you meet again? When you're arrested ? When she's six feet below the ground?

 

You dropped the box of juices for a moment ,giving your midget friend the tightest hug you could give her. “Dude , I never ever regretted having you as a friend.” You mumbled through her hair. “ Me too, but your boobs are literally squishing my face. OFF NOW.” She pulls out of your hold with a chuckle , her cheeks having little pink streaks.

 

 

You managed a grin before you spoke back to the comm. “ Guys, proceed on heading back to the yacht . I will issue an emergency flight to Numbani once we head back to Durado's part .” Blaire nods at you as she helps distribute the juice packs from the box.

 

“Copied.”

“Copied.”

“Copied.”

 

====

 

You bid a farewell to your friend's parent's and relatives ,and they bid you back. It didn't take long for them to give their last blessing to you and a safe trip back to the port. Your friend follows you back to the ship ,back to Durado's Port.

 

“Right. This boat's arrival back to Durado will be at an hour.”

 

“Just in time for the emergency flight to arrive at the port.” You added.

 

Sombra and Widow took their moment to lax off at the lounge,beating off the 4 hours of being under the sun with the tuned up aircondition. Gabe had his leisure by the deck's side ,his hoodie was on,hiding his unruly locks in , casually lighting up a cigarette . You on the other hand spent your last hour with your friend at the tip of cruiser yacht's deck ,doing some goofy selfies and pictures.

 

Gabriel had swore he had never heard how hearty and childish your laugh was when you took the selfies. You looked different . As if you weren't someone who's hands have been smeared in cold blood. He couldn't care less how dumb-looking he was when he instinctively smiled at the sight of your laugh.

 

“ That smile soothes you ,Gabe.” Sombra whispers as she materialized behind the latino. Her back against the railings .

 

“Fuck off ,Sombra.” His cold glare was back on again as he puffed out some smoke.

 

“ She's someone else when she's with her amiga.” She leans in the railings ,joining the man.

 

“ She's always been someone different in my eyes.”

 

“ Ayyy , is this the real Gabe I'm talking to !? ” She kids as she brought on of her pointed purple nails to his scarred cheek.

 

The man only gave a snort as he puffed out another smoke, his gaze still fixated on your gleaming face.“least she's enjoying this moment.”

 

–

 

At the docks , your requested ship had arrived. Blaire took the first step out of the cruiser yacht ,checking the crowd for unwanted attention. Seeing it was clear ,she gestured your group to rush out and head to the designated ship.

 

You led the team first to the ship as you went last. Before you continued your way in the ship , your friend collided you into a hug. “I'll miss you Y/N . You never cease to impress how bad ass you've become. ” She grinned off her teary eyes.

 

You chuckled as you brought her head close to yours. “I'll miss you too,midget.”

 

“H-Hey ! It's Bradford to you !” She pouts.

 

“Hah, of course it is.”

 

Gabriel had lagged by your side as you gave your farewell to your friend,before turning your back against her ,your gaze on Gabriel. “Let's go .”

 

He nods as he watches you board the ship with Sombra and Widowmaker. “Why are you helping us? ..”

He had his back against the woman ,but it was clear in his ragged baritone voice that he was serious about his query.

 

“hmp.” She chortles lightly,her smile bright and gleaming as ever . “ Her war is my war too, Gabriel Reyes.”

 

Blaire seems to pick the man's interest when she mentioned his name.

 

She winks at the towering latino as her smile had twisted to a crooked chesire grin. “ Don't think she doesn't tell me how you fuck her every night.”

 

The man growls between his teeth as she flipped her back against him.

 

She flashes one last smile to the man with a wave of her hand before she heads back to the cruiser yacht. “I know . She's someone different now but I trust you to take care of her,Reyes. ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like Gabe X Reader ? , go visit my other story named Dawn of The New Blackwatch and if you liked this story please leave a kudos :3 
> 
> I'm still confused wether or not to continue this one shot though XD . Yes, this is a one shot for me. If you wanna know whats gonna happen next to our beloved team talon and also to that goddamn mayor ,leave a comment ! and Ill see what I put up for the upcoming chapter . :^)


	4. Pleading & Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've arrived at Numbani's airport at night . The man tries to spare his life by means of flattery and money . Now, what would Gabriel Reyes and You think about that and after all this man had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, author here . I'd love to do more scenarios with Gabe. Have anything in mind? ,put them in the comments below.

“ Alright, make sure I get that V.I.P seat ,I don't want anything to ruin my view on that sweet gauntlet during the black auction.”

“ Ofcourse Mr. Enzo.”

“ and bring me one of those fancy exclusives champagnes in my hotel. This flight is making me damn sick.” . The island mayor named Enzo was extravagant in every way , thick golden rings and jewelry bling adorned his neck ,ears and fingers ,embedded in different colors of stones and gems. His tux was made by the finest silk and tailored by only Durado's best tailor shops.

He sat bored at his private jet as it arrived in Numbani's airport ,waiting for his escorts to pick him up. “Damned imbeciles , they're late again.”

He lets out a slow groan as he reached unto his back pocket for a cigarette pack . He took a stick and lighted it , inhaling in the smoke that came after. His bowled belly expanding from the constant exhalation of the cigarette smoke.

Unaware of the man ,your team had already taken out his escorts and private guard as they came in closer to the private jet. You had slipped yourself out from your island attire and putting yourself back unto your uniform. A talon's customized skin tight kevlar induced uniform. Your jet black sniping gun was locked firm on your back. Red neon lines adorned your back down to you lower legging's side. Your high heeled black alloy boots echoed a clacking sound as you strolled your way into the jet.

Him thinking you were just the jet's private flight attendant didn't budge him an inch on his cigar activity , but when you came up to him with a shot made him jolt in his place. He takes his cigar away from his dark tinted lips furiously. “ Jesus , Miss you could've – Aaachk!!”

The moment he took in your figure one of your boot's heel sent the man flying straight to the jet's window . His neck struggles to break loose away from your powerful heel but his weak gluttonous arms had no power over you firm heel.

Gabriel made a slow whistle as he watches the man quivering at you then to the undead man.

“ Easy there ,chica.” His solid arm came down to your waist as he leans down to give your side cheek a peck,his cold bone mask running against your plump skin but his action didn't pester your foot away from the man's neck. “Really Gabe, begging on working hours.”

He chuckles at your remark. “ Now, let the pig go.”

You grumbled under your breath but you did as you were told ,letting the man go to slump to the ground, his arm gripping on the the leather seat for support. His other arm reached up to rubbed his sore neck a tch slip through his lips. “ You two... are Talon's best asset.”

“ Flattery wont save your ass, Mr. Mayor. Now mind telling us about this black auction.”

“ I'll give you anything.”

His effort in begging only made Reaper's growl louder. “ Wrong answer.” Reaper pops out one of his shotgun ,angling it straight to the man's forehead. “TALK.” He roars as you happily watched the man shrunk under the other man's dominance . You couldn't help but bite your lower lip silently at how arousing his threat is

“ T-The black auction's held at an underground theater , located at an abandoned subway north of Numbani's Museum. T-Thats all I know ! Please spare me ! I'll even give Talon half of my fortune.”

You instantly snorted at his petty pleading. “YOUR fortune?” You chuckled. “ that money doesn't even belong to you in the first place, White Husk's beloved mayor. ” You spatted.

His wide eyes were brought down unto the floor by your truthful accusations. Gabriel's finger was already on the trigger as he inched it closer to the man's bald head. The man was shivering from guilt and fright , his lips quivering to beg for mercy. You stared at the pleading man , a smirk creeping up from your lips.

“ As if I'd waste a bullet on a disgusting vermin like you.” Reaper pulls away his gun from the man's head ,letting it rest on top of his shoulder as he exited away from the plane.

“ W-What ? ..” The man was left puzzled by his sudden action but as you bent your body down to the man ,it had him slide to wall ,frightened at your devious smug.

“See you in hell ,Mayor.” You regarded as you blew a little kiss to the man before you joined your partner to the planes panel.

“ Bring him to hell ,Sombra.” You signaled through the comm as you took a last look at the shutting panel door . Below the plane arrayed different detonating explosives that emanated ticks and bleeps by the second.

“ Got it ,Señora.”

In the silence ,the puzzled man brought himself up sighing in relief at the little thought of escaping death . He cursed under his breathe when he had realized the faint ticking of .

Bombs .

Bright yellow clouds burst ,engulfing the plane, blazing fires surrounded the atmosphere as the heavy thumps of sirens circled the burning plane.  
–  
A week later.

_“ Enzo Vargas , the mayor of a small remote island called White Husk Island had died in the most shocking way. Upon his arrival in Numbani's port and waiting for his escorts . The plane suddenly exploded minutes after. Police had investigated that the explosion was an effect of an engine failure . When they interrogated Mr. Enzo's men , they were left unable to recollect what had happened. The airport's camera were also mysteriously triggered off making the cause of poor mayor's death almost impossible to decipher . Now for our top breaking news : TERRORIST ATTACKS ,GETTING WORST. Numbani's iconic treasure ; the Doomfist gauntlet was almost in the hands of the infamous terrorist group Talon .Their heist was stopped by some vigilante . The terrorists were last reported to have been responsible for the bombing of an abandoned underground subway , a mile near the Numbani's Museum. Luckily ,no civilians were harmed and police are trying their best to find what their motives were for the bombing.”_

“ This terrorists are really getting out of hand.” says Blaire's Aunt . Her family had gathered in by the living dismayed by the eerie news. “ I wished your dear friend Y/N will be fine.”

Blaire had sat by the stairs, away from the family crowd . Her hands held a freshly printed out recent picture of you guys, together.

“y-yeah.” Her lips pursed as she bent her head to to whisper a small prayer for you . “ I hope that dead man keeps you safe Y/N.”

 

\---

“ Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food,Gabe ? .” You chided at Gabriel as he toyed around the late mayor's soul. “ Plus ,it's disgusting.” You slid on an overgrown grey sweater ,one that Gabriel owns pairing it off with a casual black waist panty. “I've seen far better souls that you've consumed rather than that one.”

“what?” His lips cocks up a predatory smirk , his red eyes gleaming in your dimly lit apartment as he leaned his frame against the bed's headboard . He wore his usual black short skin tight turtle neck and a pair of sweat pants. “ Like you ?” . He teases you as he slowly evaporates the soul into his hand.

You hear it right . A chill running up your neck as his chuckles echoed into your burning core. You cursed under your breathe as your face grew red and heated. You bit your lip before you spatted back at him. “You're lucky I saved both you and Widow's ass back there or you'd be gorilla food then you wouldn't be enjoying that petty pig's ugly soul.”

“ D'aww, you wanted a Thank you gift for that , baby ?” He cooed as he jumped out of bed.

That only made you roll your eyes ,throwing him your middle finger as you walked to the comfort room. You ignored his presence on the comfort room's door, reflected on the sink's mirror as you busied yourself with your hair. He stares at you, his smirk twisting vainly at your show of stubbornness before he yanks himself off of his position.

You grumbled to yourself as his muscular arms snaked around your waist. You frowned with your arms crossed above his latching arms ,a pout starts to form on your lip. Gabriel was a man who wasn't good with words but rather better on showing his actions of affection. He was always like that even in your time as a Blackwatch op. He was shy in this kinds of situation. It's pretty cute and you didn't mind at all.

You didn't mind at all when he started to pepper kisses on the back of your head, shoulder and neck. You slipped out a short giggle before you bit your lip but his rough biting after his peppered kisses failed you to do so and you let out a flustered moan.

 

You grabbed unto his arm as the your other hand tangled up on his dark brown curls. Your rump shamelessly grinding against his hard erection.

“You're a mess”. He remarks you in between his playfully mauling.

“I'm your mess.” You uttered back through your moans and whimpers.

“ A beautiful mess.” He whispers back,his dark timbre voice vibrating under his robust chest ,his hot breathe tickling your marked neck.

“My beautiful mess.” He claims before he turns you to face him ,flushing you into a deep & passionate kiss.

You couldn't help but love this man. Everybody knows him for being a psychopath, a murdered and a traitor but it's this little things that he does for you that matters. Other's might seem that his different now but he was always your Gabriel Reyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500+ HITS , that's a lot . Really and this is only my second story of our sweet Gabi~ so far. Thank you guys so much for supporting this story ! >..<

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Timeline : 
> 
> 2030 - Born  
> 2046 - Reader graduated from highschool ; family died;  
> 2048 - Joined Overwatch under the supervision of Ana Amari  
> 2053- Moved into Blackwatch serving as Co-Commander to Gabriel Reyes.  
> 2075 - founded by Talon's Reaper.


End file.
